


I want more

by NatyCeleste



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dates, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Kissing, Love, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatyCeleste/pseuds/NatyCeleste
Summary: The moment in which Barry and Iris find out just how much sexual chemistry they have.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	I want more

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Quiero más](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149583) by [NatyCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatyCeleste/pseuds/NatyCeleste)



**I want more**

Cisco was going on and on about the low meta activity in the last few days, but, although Barry was making an effort to concentrate on what he was saying, he couldn’t stop thinking about the woman in front of him. Iris was standing across the room, her legs slightly parted, her arms crossed over her chest, and a lot more aware of what was going on than he was.

She was wearing suit-pants, and they were… light red? dark pink? Maybe reddish brown? He couldn’t figure out exactly how to call it, all he knew was that the thin fabric was letting him see the movement of the soft muscles that were hidden behind it. And he _knew_ it was driving him insane. She was also wearing a white blouse tucked into her pants, that let him see the sweet curves of her body. 

She looked like a goddess. One that needed to be worshiped and adored, and Barry couldn't believe she was actually _with_ him, that she reciprocated his feelings. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he got to kiss her and… Well, he had _only_ been able to kiss her so far. They had been on a few dates, that ended with some very nice goodnight kisses, but that was it. Neither of them had dared going any further. Just some kisses. The most perfect kisses from those plump red lips of hers and her delicate fingers running up his neck and into his hair and- _God_ he _really_ wanted to kiss her right there and then. 

"Perfect", she said, and he wished it was an answer to what was going through his mind, but fought against himself to get a wrip. She had started moving. "Then I guess I'll go home for a few hours. Call me if something comes up?" Caitlin nodded and Iris walked across the room to get her jacket. As she did, she gave her back to Barry, who looked away when he realized he was staring at her ass. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. She walked to Barry, and put a light hand on his chest to get his attention -as if his attention could be anywhere else other than her. 

"See ya later?" She said, kinda like a goodbye. It sounded like a question, so he nodded in response. She gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth, and walked toward the door. He could hear her heels on the hallway, getting away from him. He took a second to gather his own thoughts and when he spoke again, his voice was shaky and stuttery. 

"Ok!" He put his hands together to clap once and then rubbed them against each other nervously. "That was great. Good job guys. You have everything under control here right?" he didn't wait for an answer, he just kept talking as he walked to the door too. "Perfect! Then I think I'm gonna go home for a while too. See ya!" 

He waited to get out of sight to use his speed to catch up to her. When he did, he said her name and took her hand to get her to turn to him. 

"I'd rather see you now", he whispered just before getting closer to her. He grazed his lips on hers, and their smiles faded into a kiss that was a bit too shameless considering they were in a semi-public place. Their chemistry was almost tangible in the air surrounding them, fed by years and years of suppressed desires and secret fantasies. 

But too soon, they heard steps coming down the hallway from the cortex room. Barry took a quick look around without interrupting the kiss, and suddenly the lights were out, and she was leaning against a wall with him pressing lightly on her body. 

She pulled away to look at her new surroundings, with the tingle of the high speed movement still in her stomach. They were in the time vault. Dim blue and purple light surrounded them, the kind you'd only see if you entered without opening the door, so she figured he'd fazed them in. 

"Is this ok?" He asked, sliding one of his hands on the side of her neck to get her to look at him again. They'd never had this kind of intimacy before, not in a moment like that, with sparks flying between them so overwhelmingly. The kisses they had shared, although completely perfect, had been pretty public. The most intimate of them had been the first, on the steps of Joe's house, but even then they were very aware of their family and friends on the other side of the door. 

Now, on the other hand, nobody had seen them entering the room, no one knew they were there together. They were _alone_. The mere thought of that sent a bolt of electricity down Barry's spine, and put butterflies in Iris' stomach. 

She answered his question without saying a word, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer again. The feeling of privacy and intimacy quickly made their kiss hotter and deeper. 

Just like every time he kissed her, Iris' head was spinning out of control. Barry's free hand was holding on to her waist for dear life, and his body was pressed against hers in almost every way. _Almost_. She could painfully notice that his hips were strategically positioned to stay slightly away from her. His mouth traveled down her neck, and she threw her head back to give him better access to her skin, all the while hating every inch that separated them. 

For some ironic reason, he was being really slow in regards to building confidence when it came to touching her. And she _really_ wanted him to touch her. When she felt his tongue brushing right behind her ear, she swallowed hard and put one of her hands over the one he kept on her waist. He had left it there completely against his will, fighting every one of his impulses, trying not to cross any line she wasn't ready to cross. He wanted her to feel safe and in control, because she was. Absolutely and without any doubt. If she suddenly realized how crazy she was for loving him, and decided to run away, he'd let her go without a word. This was a dream for him, after all. It was only natural that at some point, he'd had to wake up. 

But for Iris there wasn't anything in the world that felt more real than her feelings for Barry right at that moment, so she took his hand in hers and firmly yet delicately moved it up to rest it on her chest. He didn't pull away from her neck, but he groaned against her skin and cupped one of her breasts over her blouse, and squeezed it slightly, trying for the right pressure he could use. When she moaned in his ear, he knew just how much she could handle and began a tortuously slow massage, just as their lips found their way to each other's again. 

Iris' hands were under his coat now, pulling at his t-shirt, her movements practically begging for him to get closer, so he did. He took a small step forward, positioning one of his feet between hers on the floor. His leg was between hers, too. And that slight brush of him on Iris most sensitive spot was enough to make her shiver and turn her face towards the ceiling, gasping for air. 

But that wasn't what caught their attention in the first place. What really clouded their minds was that now, Barry's erection was pressed against the side of Iris' hip, and that definitely felt like something out of the world for them both. 

He moved again, almost out of pure instinct, pressing himself against her again, feeling the beautiful curves of her body on him, loving every inch of them more than ever. The way he felt being around her couldn't compare to what he felt being this close to her, he couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to actually-

The sensation overwhelmed him completely, the taste of her caramel skin still in his mouth, the sound of her uneasy breath, her hands running around his body… his whole body started to vibrate, pulling a scream out of Iris' lips. Her hands flew to Barry's leg, the one that was still between hers, pressing against her in the most amazing of ways. Her fingers dug into his flesh right as he was regaining control of himself. 

"I'm sorry", he managed to get out, a bit out of breath. Iris' eyes were still on his body, and she seemed to have some trouble breathing. He was disoriented by the pleasure, and more aroused than he remembered being in his whole life, but concerned flood him anyway. He lowered his gaze to her eyes and spoke slowly, raising his hand from her breast to the side of her face again. "Iris, are you ok?" 

" _Hell, yeah!"_ She breathed out, finally looking at him. There was fire burning in her eyes, and Barry looked at her with a radiant smile and raised eyebrows, not knowing what to say. This was way too good to be true. She seemed completely out of control, and he loved the idea of being able to get her in that state. 

Her hands didn't seem to settle for one spot, and they were everywhere at once. Scratching the back of his head, pulling at his jacket, going around his waist and up his shoulders… the only thing he could figure out was that she was trying to pull him closer to her. 

The smile on Barry's lips turned a bit mischievous and his eyes glew with pride and curiosity when his hand ran down her body and to her thigh to bend her leg against his, ever so slightly.

The shadow of his smile was still on his face when he vibrated his leg again, putting pressure on her in the most intimate and exquisite of ways. He made sure of being a bit more careful, though, doing it more slowly and calmly than before. Iris let out another surreal moan, but this time it had been his name on her lips. _His name._ It sounded just the way he had been fantasizing of hearing it ever since he had been old enough to desire her. He could've never imagined actually hearing his name like that, falling out of her mouth along with the most perfect wave of heat and arousal. 

The electricity ran down his back again, and he _had_ to get back to her lips, that remained parted to allow a way out for her shallow breath. Their kiss was desperate now, they _needed_ each other, like they'd never needed anything in their lives. Almost without being aware of it, Barry pressed his too hard bulge against her body again. The amazing sensation flooded him, making him unable to think about anything else, so he did it again. And then another time. And another. 

Careful not to stop his leg, he began rubbing himself against her through their clothes. He wanted to faze out of the stupid fabrics that came between them, and it took a real effort to stay calm and not doing it. The struggle was in his face and making him bite his lip, until she ran a soft hand on the side of his head and kissed him on the lips again. 

All his thoughts melted away and he was in the moment again, unable to desire anything else, other than the things she was giving him. He picked up the pace… his movements became rhythmic, almost hypnotizing them both, and they were causing his leg to move slightly up and down while it kept vibrating, draving Iris more and more desperate. 

But even if he abandoned his urges to get rid of all their clothes, they still felt like an obstacle between them. He wanted to _feel_ her soft body against his, he wanted to run his hands on her chocolate skin, he wanted to get one of his hands down her pants and feel her heat and moisture surrounding his fingers. 

He _needed_ to feel her skin, he was afraid he might die from spontaneous combustion if he didn't. He tried to calm himself down by pulling her blouse a bit and getting his hand under the fabric. She felt warm and alive, as if she had been wanting him to do that too. And she really did. Iris arched her back when his hand climbed up a bit more, sliding underneath her bra and cupping her breast in the most exquisite way she could have imagined. Her beautiful and heroic boyfriend was perfect in yet another thing. _God_ he hadn't even taken her clothes off and she could barely handle the pleasure he was giving her. 

For him, her soft skin under his fingers felt almost unreal. She was all softness and sensuality, her moans and breathlessness were unbelievable, caused by him and his leg, his hands and his eyes. He was all adoration and wildness carefully and barely kept under control. 

The fire in their eyes was rising, and she was starting to lose her mind. The way she could feel him getting harder and harder every time he pressed himself to the side of her hip was easily one of the most exciting things she had felt in her entire life. 

" _Iris…"_ he breathed out, pulling his face away a little bit, trying to warn her, to tell her that he _needed_ to stop. He was coming dangerously close to a point from which he wouldn't be able to return. But right at that moment, Iris said his name again, with the volume of a whisper but rapt in the most sensual moan, and closed her eyes tightly and tilted her head back. The pleasure was flooding every inch of her body, and he could see it clearly in her face. 

His own name escaping from her lips in that way, that _almost obscene_ way, and her sweet face contort by the pleasure of her orgasm, pushed him past that point and threw him over the edge, away from any kind of control he still had. He hid his face on the curve of her neck and pressed himself against her one more time, giving in to the overwhelming pleasure that threatened to consume him whole. 

A low hoarse moan escaped from the center of his chest right before he was able to breathe again. His entire body was still tingling with the aftermath of his relief. When he opened his eyes, they were both still trying to catch their breath. He noticed his leg had stopped vibrating, maybe dulled by him coming in such an intense way. 

He pulled away a little to look at her, not being able to hide the joy that flooded him completely. There was a huge smile on her face too. She was practically glowing in his eyes, with her flushed cheeks her ruffled hair and her slightly sweaty skin. 

Moving slowly, he moved his leg again, this time without the vibration, and pressed it against her core one last time, just for a second, getting another beautiful moan out of her. 

His smile widened, but then he pulled his leg away. He wasn't trying to start something else, he just wanted one more of her delighting moans. Each of them were burnt in his memory, just as the way she bit her lip right before kissing him again. 

This time, though, the kiss was a bit calmer, softer. No words would dare come out of their mouths, but there was no need for them. Their kisses said it all. They had lost some of the urgency, but they were still deep, sweet and completely overwhelming. 

When Barry pulled away he rested his forehead on hers for a short moment, and then put both of his hands on the wall, on each side of her head.

His smile grew bigger when he looked at her properly, trapped in the space between the wall and his body. He inhaled her scent with a sort of devotion that made her knees weak. And that smile of his was making her heart flutter. She _loved_ that big beautiful smile. Maybe more than anything. 

She cleared her throat, rearranged her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair to fix it a bit. Reluctantly, he pushed himself away from her and did the same. When they had a somewhat decent appearance, she leaned down to get her coat from the floor. 

In the brief moment her eyes traveled down his body, she noticed the wet stain on the front of Barry's pants, and the fact that they were still pretty tight around his crotch. She swallowed hard and felt a new heat rising in her body straight from her lower abdomen. 

He _had_ come. She had seen the pleasure in his face, and heard the orgasm making his breath hitch. Even the stain was there as proof. And yet, it hadn't been enough to quench his thirst. 

"Something wrong?" He asked when she seemed kinda uncomfortable. The smile hadn't left his lips, let alone his eyes, but there was curiosity in them now too. She shook her head. "Everything is fine", she smiled too, shrugging. "It's just that…" she struggled trying to find the right words for a short second, but it was enough for his mind to race to the wrong conclusions. He leaned closer to her again, and put his hand on her face, brushing a couple of stray hairs behind her ear. 

"It felt weird to you", he guessed, finally letting the bubble of fantasy that surrounded him burst, leaving only the cold cruel reality. He knew it was all way too good to be true. "You don't want us to keep doing this. It's ok, I get it", he lied. "You have nothing to worry about, if you want things to be the way they used to be, you know you don't have to-" 

"Barry, stop", he was talking so fast and saying such stupid things, she was surprised he even heard her. He let out the air he was going to use to continue with his babbling, and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again, pulling him closer and returning the smile to his face. "I am in love with you. Completely. And all this was… _God,_ it was amazing", she seemed to have ran out of air in the last word, but it was only disbelief. Even sex with other guys had never felt so good and hot as just kissing with Barry. "It's just that I want more", she finally let out. 

Now, the frown and the smile were in his face at the same time. 

"'More'", he repeated "'More' as in this whole thing was over too quickly for you?" she shook her head and pressed her body against him, letting her hand sly down from the back of his neck, down his shoulder, touching his chest and travel even lower, until she felt his bulge under her touch. " _Oh",_ he let out, his voice a bit higher than usual. "More", he added, unable to say anything else when she ran her fingers some inches up again, stroking him lightly through the fabric. 

He closed his eyes tight, losing himself in her touch, and giving her the chance to study him without restraint. He looked so beautiful in this way, even more so than usual. His cheeks were a bit colored, his lips slightly swollen from the kisses they'd shared, the muscles of his neck and jaw tensing up every now and then. 

His hands started moving up and down her arms, mimicking her pace on his crotch. Her intention had only been to touch him a bit, to make him understand what she was talking about without having to say it out loud… but as soon as her fingers touched him, they seemed to get a life of their own. He had gotten fully hard again with the first touch, and she loved feeling him like that. 

She bit her lip when his breath hitched and he let out an extremely sexy broken breath. But watching him so closely, she was able to see the exact moment when his brain started working again, a second before he opened his eyes. 

"Iris", he managed to say, his voice hoarse. She decided to have some mercy and pull her hand away, so he'd be able to talk properly. "Yes?" she pressed when he didn't continue, with a silky tone of voice and her mouth so close to his he could literally feel the heat of her lips. Now his hands were grabbing fistfuls of her blouse, and they pulled on it, as if he was seriously considering ripping it off. 

"When you say that you want more, you mean… _right_ _now_?" _'please say yes'_ was the only thing going through his mind. 

A too familiar high pitched alarm went off before she could say anything, and Barry closed his eyes and sigh, hiding his face on the curve of her neck again. It was Cisco's metahuman alarm, coming from outside the time vault. So much for the meta activity being down. A low growl escaped from the center of Barry's chest, _why did it have to be in this exact moment?_

When he pulled away, he seemed completely tortured. 

"Rain check?" He offered, and she gave him a smile and a nod. 

"Definitely, go save the world babe", he planted a quick kiss on her lips that felt somehow too chaste and then disappeared in front of her eyes after a bolt of lightning and a gust of wind, leaving her locked in the time vault. She was about to say something when, less than five seconds later he reappeared, wearing his suit. 

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" He blurted out a bit loud and then they were both in the hallway again.

Iris let out a sigh of relief and bit her lip, looking at the corner where Barry had disappeared again. That rain check sounded pretty awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably continue this at some point, and have them actually have sex, but tell me what you think, so I'll know if it's worth it!


End file.
